We Have Forever
by Kellie Trujillo
Summary: This story is about Macy and Wes and how even through trials.. their love will prevail.
1. Chapter 1

We Have Forever

Chapter One

Wes and I continued running for as long as we could. We ran to the boardwalk, to the end of it, and back to the beginning. We ran past shops, past arcades, past people. Finally, we stopped at the Waffle House. Well of course we didn't run to the Waffle House, because that would take forever considering it's on the complete other side of town. We drove to the Waffle House, we stopped running when we got back to the car, which wasn't for at least an hour and a half.

"Wes, I have something to ask you.." I said, as we were sitting at our usual booth.

"Yes, Macy Dear?"

"Macy _Dear_? What the hell?"

"Just trying out how it sounds, Macy _Dear_." He said quite sarcastically.

"That makes no sense, _Wes Dear." _I quickly replied.

I always try to be as funny as Wes is, but his sarcastic comments always get to me. Sometimes I can't tell if he is serious or if he is joking, which gets quite frustrating at times. For example, I got my top I have been wanting for weeks, I go home and ask Wes, "How do I look?", and he replies, "Eh." And starts laughing, I mean I know he is joking but would it kill him to cut the sarcasm? Although, after I got mad at him he did give me a makeup kiss which I quite enjoyed.

"In all seriousness though," Wes says, cutting me out of my daydreaming, "What did you want to ask me?"

"It's kind of silly, and I KNOW you will laugh, or make some kind of joke."

"Ok then, game of Truth."

"Not fair, Wes."

"Very Fair. What did you want to tell me?"

"Ugh, well, I mean, no I'm not telling you." I object. I can't tell him. It's too weird. Too complicated. Too stupid sounding. Too--

"You have one of two choices, you either tell me, or you lose."

Well, he has got me there, and for as long as this game has been going on, I am NOT going to lose, not now.

"Ok, well, um, hey where is the waitress?"

I hope you won't notice the extreme subject change, but that's not going to happen. Wes doesn't forget anything.

"Just say it Macy!" He half yells at me, and I know I had better before I test his patience anymore."

"Ugh, ok, well we haven't really talked about, about exclusiveness."

I waited for him to respond, any kind of respond.. Please? Nothing.

"And, I mean…" I continued but got cut off shortly.

"Oh." Wes said.

"Oh?"

"Oh."

"Oh." I replied sadly.

"Macy, you know how I feel about you, don't you?"

How was I supposed to know how he feels about me? I mean I know him and I have this relationship beyond explanation, but I don't understand how he expects me to know how he feels if he hasn't told me.

"Yeah I know, well I think I know. I mean, I know how I feel about you."

"Well then you should know how I feel about you, shouldn't you?" Wes says, knowing I hate these types of questions. The questions that make me feel stupid and intellectual at the same time.

"How so?" I ask him back.

"It takes two to have feelings, does it not?"

"Hey, what can I get you handsome?" The waitress says all of a sudden. And because I did not even see her coming before that, it jolts me and next thing I know I need to pick up the ice cubes and sprite that is all over the table.

"Our usual." Wes tells her, he is used to my clumsiness, so he doesn't make too big of a deal and goes ahead and gets me some napkins from the shiny silver bin they keep them in.

Ever since I fell in the ditch that one day, I have been clumsy than ever.

As for ordering, Wes doesn't even bother asking me anymore. It's not only THE usual, it's OUR usual, and it is amazing. I mean the two waffles with loads of syrup are nice, but it's the OUR part that is amazing.

"Got it made already." She said with a wink, and she took off towards the back.

"And what kind of feelings are those?" I say, continuing where our conversation left off at.

"Figure it out Mace."

What is that supposed to mean? I hate his random comments that make absolutely no sense, have I said that it makes me feel STUPID? Wes just confuses me so much it's ridiculous, and the worst part is, is that I can't get my mind off of him for more than half a second.

I got it. Stupid? Who said I was stupid? Oh, me. But no, not anymore. Because. I. am. brilliant.

"Ok, I will Wes. And if I recall, it is my turn, so why don't you go ahead and tell me how you feel, Wes _Dear."_

"Macy." He says, in that tone where he thinks I will change my mind about it because he uses that voice.

"Wes." I say back, same voice.

"Fine, but only because I am such as good sport."

"That you are." I say quickly because I am anxious to hear his answer.

"Macy, I love—"

"Waffles are ready! Enjoy loves." Barbara, the waitress, says. And there goes the new sprite the other waiter bought me. Get the napkins…

You know her name is Barbara because of her name tag that says, Hello, my name is Barbara. But the question that I find myself asking whenever I come and see her is, how does she know our names? Just yesterday when we walked in she said, "Macy! Wes! Have a seat! I'll get your usual going!" But we never told her our names, at least I never did, and I doubt Wes ever did, well at least not my name. And it's not like we're wearing tags that say, Hello, my name is Macy, or Hello, my name is Wes. So it really makes no sense whatsoever.

"Ok, what?" I say to Wes after Barbara leaves.

"What?" He says, as if he never said anything and has no idea what I am talking about.

"Continue.." I say.

"Continue what?"

"Your Truth question!"

Now he is definitely trying my patience.

"Macy, it's not my fault you weren't paying attention.."

"What!? I was so!"I say defensively.

"Then how come you don't have a clue as to what I said?"

"Ugh, forget it, and it was not my fault that she decided to come bring our food at that time." I say.

"Let's just eat."

And that was exactly what we did. We ate. We also talked, about my dad, when we were going to run next, about Bert, Kristy, Monica, and Delia. We even talked about Jason sometimes. And also Becky.

About two hours later, which isn't out of the usual considering we tend to spend a lot of time there, it was pouring rain outside. When we walked out I shivered just a little and Wes noticed, as he seems to notice everything, giving me his jacket without a second thought. And as we were saying goodbye, I felt complied to do something, something I probably would have ignored if it had been anyone else. I leaned in to his ear and said,

"I love you too, Wes."

No words could describe the smile on Wes' face.

And he kissed me, not caring that it was raining. Not caring who was watching. Not caring what time it was. Not caring where we were or if we had to be somewhere. Not caring about anything but US, me and him. Because as far as we were concerned, we had forever.

[A/N: Hey guys let me know if you like it! Please please please review it.. it only takes a second and I worked really hard on it! Thank you so much.. If enough people seem to like it.. I will post my second chapter.. yes it's already done!! Thanks so much!]

CHAPTER 2

SNEAK PEAK:

Macy is just working at the Wish catering shin dig she has going on again… when someone unexpected shows up.. Can you guess? I will post the next chapter the minute you guys guess correctly :P


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

From the first day I joined the Wish Catering Crew, I stayed with them. I couldn't do as much as I did before but I did help out as much as I possibly could.

"Wes more cocktail weenies pronto!" I yelled to Wes.

"Ok, ok Mace.. jeez I only have two hands!" Wes replied to me.

"Then grow another one." I said, leaving, him.

I know he knows I am kidding so I don't bother apologizing or anything. Wes isn't one to hold a grudge or anything either.

Today we were Wish Catering at a house party. Like a crazy, drunk, wild house party. It didn't plan to go this way, but apparently it did. Believe it or not it was just an open house! How does that even happen? The lady hosting the "open house" didn't want to stop the people from coming in who thought it was a party because she thought it would, "help the publicity" or something. Then it turned to more people, beer was brought, and now this. An out of control wild house party/open house.

Shots of comments and questions as to, "where the hell the cocktail weenies were" were being fired at me. I practically ignore their complaining, not in the mood right now people, seriously.

Just as I was complaining silently to myself, and to the people who were so unfortunate to see my evil glares, Jason walks in. I don't like drama, whatsoever, so I run the complete opposite way, keeping my head down, but it appears he saw me already, because he was right behind me, on my trail.

I go outside and slam the screen door, feeling a little bad for the people who I half knocked over on my way there.

"Macy, stop."

I listened, because I knew he would not stop, he would not give up, if he had something to say, he would say it, because Jason never gives up. Plus, there was nowhere else to go.

"What Jason, what could you possibly want?" I said, not caring if I was rude.

"Macy look, I know you still love me. I know it. You have to." He said.

This ticked me off completely.

"No Jason, I don't HAVE to do anything, I don't HAVE to have feelings for you, I don't have feelings for you."

"Yes, you do, Macy."

"NO I DON'T, GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HUGE BRAIN OF YOURS!"

Apparently Wes could see me through the kitchen window and he came out the second he knew I was in a place that I didn't want to be in.

"What the hell?" He said, once he got outside.

"This doesn't concern you." Jason says back.

"Apparently it does, you're harassing my girlfriend, no leave." Wes orders him.

While these two are going at it, I feel scared for Jason, and in love with Wes completely. Scared for Jason because if he pushes it too far, Wes will knock the shit out of him, and in love with Wes because he sticks up for me.

Apparently I missed something, because Wes just threw his fist into the side of Jason's face.

"What the heck, man?" Said Jason.

"Wes, what are you doing?" I asked, running up to his side.

"This punk says you love him." He replied back to me.

"She does love me, and she has a right to talk to me!"

"Is that true, Macy?" Wes asks me.

"No, it's not Wes, Jason get out."

"But Macy—"

"Get the hell out Jason." Said Wes.

And with that he left.

[A/N: Hey guys! Hoped you like this chapter! Review for the next one please!! I worked really hard n it.. let me know how you like it!!! More is in store!!]


End file.
